


Comforting you

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: Memories and experiences scared you. It left a taint of darkness in your heart and make you feel afraid. 
"What if he does not love you anymore?"
This question keeps repeating in your mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd Jumin and Main character's one shot. 
> 
> Another comforting one shot and hope you guys will enjoy this.

Comforting you

  
'Love, my meeting is still going on. We might have to stay back a little bit.'

  
Your shoulders slumped a bit after reading Jumin's message notifying you that he would be late today. There's another new project coming and you knew how crucial it is for your husband to expand C&R name even further.

Biting your lips, you typed out.   
'Okay dear. Please take care of yourself.'  
After sending that message, you glanced the date stated on your phone. "But, today is the only one day I want you here beside me, Jumin." You murmured. It was the 4th of June. Knowing that being selfish would not solve anything, you shook that thought out of your head. Sighing, you put down your phone and made your way to the kitchen.

  
Grabbing stuffs from the cabinet, you set out to make a seaweed porridge for yourself to eat. Even though Jumin always urged you to just call the chefs downstairs placing your food order. Sometime you just ignored him and cook. While prepping the ingrediant, your vision went blurry. 'Ah, seaweed porridge is always his favourite choice of food.' You said and felt your tears falling down.

  
"No, no, no. I should not be thinking of him anymore. After all, he was the one who went away from our family and leaving poor mother alone." You spoke to yourself and wiped your tears with your sleaves.

  
'Ouch!' You winced in pain. Your index finger was bleeding from the cut that you accidently made. Sucking your index finger, you immediately washed it under the water before putting on a band aid. Continuing your work, you put the rice and let it simmered. While waiting, you sat down on a chair at the counter-top while fiddling your phone.

Suddenly, you came across your father's picture that you secretly kept for you to see it when you feel like it. Your memories with him just flowed out from your mind and you cried on the spot.

  
It was too painful. You did not know how many time passed as you kept crying until you felt someone was brushing your hair with a familiar, big hand. You jolted up, looking at the porridge first but it had failed miserably. "MC?" You heard a well-known, rich, baritone voic called for you. There, he was standing at the counter top where you were crying just now.

  
"J..Jumin." You felt like crying again when seeing his face. His face expression changed from his usual, normal composure to worried. He never saw you in your broken state and it panicked him. In a blink of an eye, you were in his embrace. He hugged you tightly to his chest while patting your back.

  
You grabbed his back and cried more than you imagined. Suddenly, you felt your feet were not touching the ground and you were hanging on Jumin's shoulder. Holding you carefully, he walked while carrying you on his shoulder towards bedroom. He might not seem like it but he was strong to be able to carry you like that. In the room, he gently put you on the bed and he took off his vest, leaving his striped shirt on with sleaves folded.

  
Even though you were crying just now,seeing him in that look did make you blushed. Jumin just smiled before taking his place beside you. Making you facing him, he wiped your tears with his finger. "Why are you in this state love? What happened?" He asked and looked you deeply in your eyes.

  
You kept looking away from his eyes. Suddenly, you felt insecurities all over. What if he doesn't love you anymore after hearing this story. What if he hates you after that?. Jumin put a hand under your chin and gently turned your face to face him.

  
"You don't know how worried am I when I entered the house just now. I kept calling your name but there were no answer." This time you focused your look towards him. "The stove was running and thankfully I managed to get here before it exploded or something. If anything would happened to you, I will be blaming myself again and again."

  
"I.. Today is the day that my father left my mother. I.. I mean 7 years ago. What's more saddening is that it was on their wedding anniversery. I thought I am okay after 7 years but it seems that I am still troubled just by looking at my father's picture with another woman..." Jumin pulled you to his chest before you complete your sentence. You could smell his musky cologne.

  
"That's okay love. I'm sorry for asking. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked.   
"You were busy Jumin and I don't want to disturb you with this trivial problem of mine. The scary part of that memories is that you also will leave me like what he did and that was why I was broken like this." You answered and tried to smile a bit.

  
He cupped your chin and placed kisses all over your face but leaving your lips alone. "Your problem is my problem too MC. You are the one who made father and I, closer than before and no, we have exchanged our vowes remember? To the sickness and death I shall accompany you." 

  
"B...but, I'm afraid Jumin. What if suddenly you woke up and you don't love me anymore like he did to my mother?"

  
"Shh, shh. MC, Love." He said while kissing your head. "I love you and nothing will change that. Your father might made a mistake and that mistake is something that he needs to live for until the end of his life. I, Han Jumin will be with you till the end of my life."

  
You hugged him with all your might and kissed him right on his lips. He was surprised with your sudden action and decided to hold you tight before deepen the kiss that showed you how much he loves you.

  
"Oh, dinner. Wait, it was burnt." You said after both you pulled away for oxygen.

  
"That dinner can wait. We can order those commoner food, what do you call it. Ah, yes. Pizza delivery." He said with sparkling eyes. "Before that, I need to take a shower." He said while unbuttoning his shirt. You stood up before he pulled you down back.

  
"And you my princess. You need to clean up yourself too and I need to disinfect that cut on your finger." He said and carried you in bridal style to the bathroom. Blushing like crazy you just followed him and the pizza order after that was satisfaction which Jumin also enjoyed it. After being full, both of you just cuddled each other watching a movie together to let the evening pass before going to slumber.

  
"Thank you Jumin. I love you." You said while lying down on his arm. Pulling you closer and kissed your forehead, "You too love. I love you" he said and placed a kiss on your lips before both of you went into the world of dream.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Please be free to leave comments and read my other works. :)


End file.
